The inventive concepts relate to image sensors, and more particularly, to image sensors and electronic apparatuses related to control of a transfer transistor of each pixel in one or more image sensors.
An image sensor may include a two-dimensional (2D) array of unit pixels. In some cases, a unit pixel may include one photodiode and a plurality of pixel transistors. Examples of pixel transistors may include transfer transistors, reset transistors, source follower transistors, and selection transistors. As pixel sizes have recently decreased, image sensors that are configured to have a photodiode with an increased area may include a shared pixel structure in which one or more pixel transistors are shared by a plurality of pixels.